After Death?
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: John Watson echa mucho de menos a su amigo Sherlock después de la muerte de este, pero después de un tiempo, rehace su vida. Sin embargo, el doctor empieza a creer que su amigo no esta muerto. Soy muy mala resumiendo, lo siento xD
1. Intro

Livin in a world without you

A John Watson le costaba creer que su fiel amigo, su compañero de aventuras, el hombre que había entrado en su vida cuando más necesitaba un amigo. John Watson no podía creer que Sherlock Holmes estuviera muerto. Aun creía oír a veces el sonido del violín desafinado, aun le parecía verle sentando en su sillón enfurruñado porque no tenía ningún caso interesante y se aburría. A el que siempre le había molestado la desordenada vida de su compañero de `piso le sorprendió descubrir que lo echaba mucho de menos.

Iba cada día al cementerio a llevarle flores, a cuidar su tumba o simplemente a asegurarse de que era verdad que estaba allí, muerto, eso le hacia darse cuenta de que si que era cierto que estaba muerto y que no iba a volver, de que jamás oiría su voz, ni irían juntos a resolver casos que siempre ponían en peligro sus vidas.

No tenia vergüenza en reconocer que lloraba muy a menudo cuando pensaba en el, lloraba cada vez que iba al cementerio, ni en reconocer que había llorado en su funeral o cuando supo la noticia, pero el no fue el único que lloro, lloro la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Myrcroft también. Aunque a diferencia de el, ellos habían vuelto poco a poco a sus vidas mitigando su dolor en su aburrida rutina, encerrando en el recuerdo a Sherlock Holmes, el ya ni siquiera escribía en su blog, ¿para que? Ya no podía escribir sus aventuras con el único detective asesor del mundo, ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

Lestrade le había dicho que iban a hacer una placa en su honor, eso a el le disgusto, ¿una placa? Sherlock merecía más, aunque recordó con añoranza lo que el propio Holmes le había dicho "No_ conviertas a la gente en héroes, John. Los héroes no existen, y si existieran yo no seria uno de ellos." _ Pero para el, Sherlock Holmes era un héroe.

La señora Hudson había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para aliviar su pena y su estado depresivo, había cuidado de el como si se tratara de su hijo, le había consolado y había estado a su lado cuando por las noches se despertaba creyendo sentir la presencia fantasmal de su amigo y se había pasado un buen rato buscándolo por la casa sin resultado alguno, la mujer se convirtió sin saberlo en su segunda madre.

¿Y Myrcroft? Bueno a veces iba de visita y hablaban sobre Sherlock, casi siempre sobre como era de joven y a Watson le encanto saber que ya de niño Holmes había hecho experimentos tan brillantes como los que había realizado de mayor. Watson sabia que Myrcroft también echaba de menos a su hermano, a su peculiar manera, pero lo echaba.

Poco a poco fue saliendo de su estado de depresión y volviendo a su rutina, aun lo recordaba pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que no iba a volver y que lo mejor era volver a su vida, una sosa y aburrida vida sin Sherlock, pero una vida al fin y al cabo que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Incluso comenzó a salir en serio con Sarah, ella se tomaba muy en serio el convertirse en un bálsamo de alegría, felicidad y paz para el doctor. En su interior ella sabía que estaba luchando por ganar el corazón de John, un corazón que sin saberlo aun no había terminado de sufrir.

Pero ahora ese era su mundo, un mundo sin Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Réquiem

_1 año después de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes_

_Extracto del blog de John. H. Watson_

Es increíble que haya pasado un año, ¿de verdad? ¿Un año? ¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo? Es extraño, para mí ese fatídico día el tiempo se paro y todo dejó de existir. Durante meses me pregunte una y otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese cabron egoísta hico lo que hico? Actúo de forma egoísta hasta para morirse, para él solo fueron unos segundos de agonía, para mi, toda una vida entera de sufrimiento, echándome la culpa porque no llegue a tiempo, diciéndome a mi mismo que podría haber sido mas rápido pero no lo fui y ahora va a hacer un año que esta muerto.

Sarah… Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado desde el funeral no del mismo modo que la señora Hudson, claro esta, pero estuvo. Ella con sus abrazos de consuelo, con sus palabras reconfortantes, ella que intento ocultar durante un tiempo sus sentimientos esperando pacientemente a que yo saliera de mi trance y me decidiera, ¿como después de todo no iba a intentar que fuera feliz? ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella me ama y yo no veo forma mejor de compensarla por su ayuda después de todo lo que paso que de este modo, ella sabe que mi cabeza siempre esta en otro lado y cree que tarde o temprano dejare de pensar en el pasado y me centrare en mi futuro con ella, no la culpo por querer ser feliz a mi lado, es mas, la compadezco por luchar contra algo que se niega a abandonar mi mente, ambos sabemos que perderá.

He estado apunto de llegar tarde a la misa que hacen en honor a Sherlock, que irónico, antes de morir todos creían que secuestraba niños y que era un estafador, pero después de muerto fue una gran persona, un buen hombre, ahora se merece una misa y le pusieron una placa, con eso Lestrade y los suyos creen que ya han cumplido, que así limpian su nombre y su memoria. Pero las cosas duelen y se me hace difícil olvidar cuando lo encarcelaron, me cuesta dejar de oír en mi cabeza sus últimas palabras hacia mí y sigo leyendo la portada de aquel diario que lo acusaba de ser un falso genio. Me pregunto cuando dejare de sentirme en este pozo de amargura, pena, soledad y culpabilidad en el que me encuentro, nunca en mi vida pensé que la perdida de alguien me afectaría tanto, pero es que no he perdido a una persona cualquiera, lo he perdido a el.

A la misa ha venido poca gente, las que yo considero del círculo de Sherlock, los cuales creen en su inocencia, la señora Hudson, Mycroft, incluso vino Molly Hooper a la quien llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, también me incluía yo en ese grupo; por otro lado estaban los que venían por cumplir, básicamente, Lestrade y los suyos. También han aparecido algunas de las personas que al lo largo de nuestras aventuras hemos ayudado, me ha animado ver las caras de alguna de esas personas, ver que tampoco ellos lo han olvidado, me he sentido menos solo en este mundo.

Quiero creer que incluso vosotros, mis lectores, lo echáis de menos, que echáis de menos que os escriba nuestras aventuras, ahora os deben de aburrir mis entradas hablando de lo mal que me siento por todo. He notado que el contador ha bajado, no os culpo, se que ahora sueno aburrido y repetitivo, pero creo que esto me sirve de terapia, me esta ayudando a poco a poco expresar mis sentimientos, agradezco a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios expresando vuestro cariño, me hacéis sentir mejor. A todos vosotros gracias.

_Discurso leído por John. H. Watson en el memorial de Sherlock Holmes. _

Estamos hoy, aquí en este cementerio, reunidos para rendir homenaje al único detective consultor del mundo, al más brillante, a Sherlock Holmes. Muchos de nosotros quisimos mas de una vez partirle la cara de un puñetazo, yo mismo quise hacerlo en más de una ocasión. Pero lo cierto es que Sherlock siempre se mostró ante nosotros como era, frío, testarudo, irónico, fanfarrón y muy cargante cuando se aburría o cuando le daba por hacer sus experimentos y tenía todo el piso desordenado, Sherlock era todo eso y mas, pero pese a todo le queríamos y nos preocupábamos por el y ahora que no esta lo echamos de menos. Sherlock a su modo se preocupaba por nosotros y quien diga lo contrario miente, el no quería ser considerado como un héroe pero para mi lo es, probablemente para mi es el mejor hombre que yo jamás haya conocido y el mas humano, en contra de lo que el decía y de lo que muchos creían.

Se y puedo aseguraros que lo voy a echar de menos todos los días del resto de mi vida, se que el era inocente y no tengo miedo de anunciarlo públicamente.

No quiero alargar más esto, no quiero sonar como un disco rallado, solo deciros a los que estáis aquí, que gracias por venir y gracias por creer en Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, el formato es un poco raro, lo se xD La historia no seguirá en el este formato,es decir, blog de John. A partir de ahora sera punto de vista de John o bien narrador omnisciente. <strong>  
><strong>Quiero aclarar el punto de la relación entre John y Sarah ( que cierto aunque no aparece en la segunda temporada yo he querido resucitarla), propiamente dicha no es una relación normal, ya que John no quiere a Sarah como ella lo quiere a el, es mas la ayuda que el necesita para salir de su depre y que después el convierte en la necesidad de tener que compensarla, para Sarah es una batalla perdida, así que no creo que dure mucho. Con eso creo haber aclarado el punto del contenido hetero.<strong>  
><strong>El cap tampoco es muy largo, lo se. Tardare en publicar el próximo ya que tengo faena en la uni, pero agradezco las reviews!<strong>


	3. Paranoid

_Tres años después de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes_

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había tomado las riendas de mi vida, por fin volvía a ver todo con una nueva y feliz perspectiva, me alegraba haber tomado el control de nuevo.

Conseguí un nuevo trabajo como medico en el St Bartholomew's hospital gracias a la intervención de Molly Hooper y después de un tiempo opte por volver a vivir en mi antiguo piso, el piso donde vivía antes de mudarme con Sherlock. Ignoro que ha pasado con el piso de Baker Street y con las cosas de Sherlock, supongo que la señora Hudson las habrá conservado o se las habrá llevado Mycroft, o las habrán dado a alguien.

Sin embargo, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, estoy comenzando a oír y ver cosas que me parecen reales pero que luego desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Un ejemplo de lo que me sucede es que hace un par de noches me pareció oír una melodía siendo tocada debajo de mi casa por un violinista y no era una melodía cualquiera, era la canción que Sherlock compuso cuando creía que Irene estaba muerta, una melodía tan triste y tan real que hico que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, pero cuando abrí la ventana para mirar de donde provenía el sonido, no vi a nadie, eran las tres de la madrugada y si hubiera habido alguien tocando justamente esa melodía en la calle lo habría visto, pero no había ni una alma, la calle estaba desierta a esas horas, todo el mundo dormía y yo era el único que había oído eso. Resultado, debo de estar volviéndome loco, echo tanto de menos a Sherlock que estoy empezando a oír cosas, no debería pensar mas en ello, creo que el pensar tanto esta haciendo eso, que me este volviendo loco segundo tras segundo, creándome una paranoia que me hace creer que Sherlock esta vivo y esta jugando conmigo. Nada de eso es cierto por lo que debo de seguir con mi vida y hacer caso omiso de lo que creo ver.

Por si fuera poco estaba en consultas cuando ha entrado uno de mis pacientes, hasta ahí todo normal, rutinario diría yo, pero resulta que mi paciente es una persona que no veía desde hacia tres años y de la cual no guardo un buen recuerdo. Despedí a una simpática ancianita que venia por un catarro cuando salí con la lista de pacientes y leí _"Gregory Lestrade"_ , alce la vista incrédulo y ahí estaba, el detective inspector Lestrade, no lo había visto desde la misa en honor a Sherlock y no habíamos hablado apenas, de hecho recuerdo que solo intercambiamos un par de miradas. El no me vio pero en cuanto pronuncie su nombre y escucho mi voz, su cara palideció, yo entre a la consulta y el me siguió sin decir nada.

-John…-murmuro el al entrar- cuanto tiempo.

-Dos años Lestrade-le dije-exactamente dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Vaya-murmuro el con voz pastosa- así que dos años… que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Para algunos más rápido que para otros-replique.

-Oye John-me dice el- yo…quería decirte que…

-Si, si, si-le dije- ¿que te sucede?

-¿Que me sucede?-me pregunta el extrañado.

-Lestrade esto es una consulta medica-le dije pacientemente- supongo que si has venido es porque te sucede algo. Así que haz el favor de decirme que es lo que te pasa.

-Yo…bueno…tengo fuertes dolores en el estomago-me comenta el- como si se me estuviera quemando por dentro.

-¿Donde te duele exactamente?-le pregunte.

-Aquí-dijo señalándose el inicio del estomago.

-¿Has tenido mucho estrés en el trabajo?-le pregunte.

-Claro-afirma el- mucho, desde que no esta Sherlock para echarme una mano con los casos difíciles estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. Y tengo suerte de conservarlo, a mis superiores no les gusto enterarse de las veces que recurrí a su asesoramiento.

-No me digas-murmure anotando lo que me decía en su ficha medica.

-¿Sabes lo que me pasa?-me pregunta el.

-Hernia de hiato causada por el estrés-le dije.

-¿En serio?-me pregunto el visiblemente aliviado-¿Era eso?

-¿Que te esperabas?-le pregunte.-¿Un cáncer? ¿Un tumor? Hay que ser fatalista para creer eso siendo tan solo un poco de ardor de estomago. Para confirmar mi diagnostico voy a mandar que te hagan una radiografía de abdomen con contraste, de mientras te recomiendo que reduzcas lo que te este causando estrés pero como ambos sabemos que no puedes te voy a recetar unas pastillas para neutralizar la acidez del estomago.

-¿Y para que la prueba?-le pregunta el.

-Para demostrar que mi diagnostico es acertado y descartar que no sea otra cosa-le contesto firmándole la receta.

-Ah, vale bien-murmura el- gracias John, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo.

Cuando Lestrade salió de la consulta suspire aliviado mirando mi reloj, por fin terminaba mi turno y podía irme a mi casa a comer y desconectarme de todo. Pero por lo visto quien se dedica a mover los hilos de esta vida no estaba dispuesto a dejarme tranquilo lo que quedaba de día ya que en cuanto pise la calle me encontré con que Lestrade me esperaba.

-John-me dijo al verme.

-¿Que quieres ahora Greg?-le pregunte.

-Ya te lo he dicho-me dijo el- hablar contigo.

-¿Pero sobre que?-le pregunte.

-Sobre Sherlock-me contesta el- sobre lo que paso antes de que se suicidara.

-No quiero hablar de ese tema-le dije.

-John, por favor-me suplico el- escúchame, solo será un minuto. La verdad es que estoy arrepentido.

-¿Arrepentido?-me extrañe-¿De que estas arrepentido?

-De mi forma de actuar cuando me entro la duda sobre si Sherlock no era quien yo creía-me dijo el bajando la mirada.

-Creo que has llegado un poco tarde-observe molesto-¿Dónde quedo el "porque Sherlock es un buen hombre y con suerte llegara a ser una buena persona"?

-Lo se-admite el- y se que fui un cretino. Me cuesta admitirlo pero Sherlock me salvo el culo en muchas ocasiones, sin su ayuda habríamos dejado escapar a criminales muy peligrosos o habríamos condenado a la persona incorrecta.

-¿Y eso de que sirve ahora?-le pregunte.

-De acuerdo-admite el- de nada sirven ya mis disculpas, mi arrepentimiento o el hecho de que reconozca que Sherlock era superior a mi. Pero…no quiero creer que empujé a Sherlock al suicidio.

-Oh por el amor de Dios-murmure-¿de verdad eres tan egocéntrico? Lo que tú opinaras sobre el no habría provocado su suicidio, de hecho no se ni lo que se le paso por la cabeza en esos momentos…

De golpe observe que mi paseo con Lestrade me había llevado al numero 221 B de Baker Street, mi antiguo hogar, una sensación de melancolía me invadió al recordar todo lo vivido en esa lugar. Sin pensármelo dos veces piqué al timbre, rezando para la señora Hudson estuviera allí, olvide que Lestrade estaba conmigo, simplemente me deje llevar.

Por suerte la señora Hudson estaba en su apartamento y abrió la puerta con su característica sonrisa.

-Buenas tar…¡Dios mío! –exclamo al verme-¡John Hamish Watson!

-Hola señora Hudson-le dije esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡Oh John!-exclamo ella-podías haberme avisado de que venias y me habría arreglado, mira que pintas llevo,¿has comido?

-Lo cierto es que no-le dije sintiendo de nuevo mis tripas rugir.

-Entonces pasa-me dijo ella- ayer hice asado porque vino mi sobrina de visita y sobro bastante.

-Estaré encantado de probar su delicioso asado-le dije-pero me gustaría subir a ver el piso.

-Oh-dijo ella- claro, claro, no veo ningún problema.

Recordé que estaba con Lestrade así que me gire, me despedí de el con un seco cabeceo y me dirigí a mi antigua residencia, antes de abrir la puerta sentí presión en mi pecho, estaba siendo victima de mi propia ansiedad, suspire e intente serenarme antes de repetir esa acción.

En mi cabeza me había hecho a la idea de que me iba a encontrar el piso vacío y lleno de polvo, pensé incluso en la posibilidad de que el piso ya tuviera nuevos dueños pero descarte eso ya que entonces la señora Hudson no me hubiera dejado subir sin el permiso de los nuevos residentes.

Mi corazón palpito muy rápidamente cuando mis dedos tocaron el picaporte de la puerta y lo giraron, por un momento volví a ser el John Watson confundido y torturado por lo que le había sucedido en Afganistán que fui hacia tres años cuando pisé por primera vez este piso. Pero no me esperaba lo que vi.

Como ya he dicho, esperaba verlo vacío y polvoriento pero no fue eso lo que me encontré. El piso estaba tal y como lo deje cuando me marche, exactamente igual, seguían estando los dos sillones, uno de ellos con el cojín de la Union Jack, seguía estando la librería de Sherlock, plagada de miles de libros, en la chimenea seguía estando la calavera del que había sido un amigo de Sherlock en vida. Eché un vistazo a la cocina y seguía igual, lo único que eché en falta fue la mesa plagada de los cacharros que Sherlock usaba para hacer experimentos, instintivamente abrí el microondas y la nevera para ver si seguían allí los dedos o las cabezas o los ojos que mi amigo conservaba. Desconcertado fui a su dormitorio, seguía tal y como lo dejó, en la pared todavía estaba el cuadro con la tabla periódica. Abrí su armario, al menos este estaba vacío, quizás la señora Hudson había donado su ropa a la caridad. Volví al salón y comprobé que su violín no estaba e incluso me fije en que faltaban los libros predilectos de Sherlock. Pero había algo raro en el ambiente, todo estaba muy limpio, no había ni pizca de polvo, si aquí había estado viviendo alguien durante estos tres años, era obvio que estuviera limpio pero nada indicaba que hubiera un actual dueño, ¿entonces porque estaba todo tan limpio? ¿Por qué se mantenía todo tan limpio?

-¡Señora Hudson!-grite asomándome a la escalera-¡Señora Hudson!

-¿Qué sucede querido?-me pregunto asomando su cabeza.

-¿Puede subir por favor?-le pregunta.

Como respuesta ella subió y entro conmigo al salón, observe que no se hallaba ni asombrada ni confusa ni desconcertada por el extraño estado del piso.

-Señora Hudson-le dije-¿ha estado viviendo alguien aquí?

-No-negó ella en un susurro.

-¿Y porque esta todo tan limpio?-le pregunté- ¿Por qué sigue estando todo igual que cuando me marche?

Ella dio un respingo ante mis preguntas y bajo la mirada, por algún motivo se había puesto muy nerviosa y me sentí mal por ella.

-No se di debería decírtelo-me dijo- si el se entera que te lo he contado me buscare la ruina.

-¿La han amenazado?-le pregunte asombrado.

-No, nada de eso-me dijo ella- cada mes recibo una suma de dinero si sigo manteniendo este piso tal y como estaba y si no se lo alquilo a nadie mas. Y es una suma de dinero mejor que el alquiler.

-¿Quién estaría interesado en mantener este piso como un museo?-le pregunté.

-Mycroft Holmes-dijo ella en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Como podeis ver el cap es mas largo, ese es uno de los motivos de mi retraso, el otro ha sido mi trabajo de la uni con el que debo de cumplir antes que nada.

En mi impresión es un pelin aburrido, la acción llega a partir de ahora, pero espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todas las reviews que recibo.


	4. In the Shadows

In The Shadows

Tres años, había estado fuera de Londres tres años, tres años de mi vida desperdiciados mientras huía del cómplice de Moriarty y a la vez buscaba la forma de terminar con el. Viaje a Nueva York, a Berlín y a Hong Kong, no buscaba nada concreto pero sabia que seguían mi pista y no podía permanecer en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo.

Quise ocultar las cosas lo mejor que pude, mi mente trabajo duro para poder realizar un plan junto a Molly Hooper que engañara a todos. Antes de subir a esta terraza para reunirme con Moriarty, antes de eso, yo ya sabia que iba a morir, incluso se lo dije a ella. Ella me ayudo en todo lo que pudo, se jugó su trabajo en la morgue por ayudarme a fingir mi muerte, bajo mi dirección y con la ayuda de mi red de vagabundos ejecuto un plan brillante. La guinda del plan era que John creyera de verdad que yo era un fraude y que había muerto

Pase los primeros meses oculto en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Molly, sin salir de la casa y sin otro contacto con el mundo real que las noticias que me iba trayendo, los diarios o los noticiarios. Todo el país se había hecho eco de mi muerte y de los extraños acontecimientos que giraban alrededor de ella. Algunos diarios simplemente se habían dedicado a desprestigiarme, " Suicidio de un falso genio" rezaba la portada del diario The Sun ese día, y el articulo de la joven periodista Kitty Riley con toda la falsa información que "Richard Brook" le había suministrado sobre mi aparecía al final del periódico, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Yo sabia que mi plan era perfecto, que no podía haber dejado cabos sueltos que condujeran a creer que seguía vivo, era mi plan, lo había concebido yo y por lo tanto era perfecto. Pero aun así no logre engañar a una mente tan perfecta como la mía, Mycroft podría haber sido un gran detective si hubiera podido desempeñar ese puesto desde su butaca, cómodamente sin tener que hacer el menor esfuerzo físico., aunque claro también gozaba de la ventaja de poder averiguar todo de cualquier persona, viva o muerta, de este mundo.

Apareció una tarde sin avisar, como era costumbre en el, y abordo a Molly con su natural pasividad que escondía su talante autoritario entre líneas preguntándole sobre las circunstancias de mi muerte mientras fingía ser un hermano mayor destrozado que buscaba respuestas a la muerte de su hermanito. Ella no le dijo ni una palabra, no le hico falta, solo por sus gestos y su miradas Mycroft supo donde estaba escondido.

-¿Por qué tienes esa habitación cerrada?-le pregunto-¿Qué es lo que escondes Molly?

-Nada-le dijo ella con voz temblorosa- te….tengo un cuarto oscuro, soy aficionada a la fotografía, ¿Sherlock nunca te lo contó?

-Sherlock no le daba importancia a ese tipo de trivialidades-le contesto el- además sabes muy bien Molly Hooper que mi hermano nunca me hubiera hablado de ti en nuestras escasas conversaciones.

-Bueno-musito ella- pues ya lo sabes, es mi cuarto oscuro.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto el con fingida sorpresa- Por la orientación de la casa, se que esa habitación da a la calle y antes de entrar he observado que la ventana que corresponde a esa habitación esta abierta, las persianas no están echadas ni tampoco las cortinas. Así que dudo mucho que tengas allí un cuarto oscuro, por ultima vez, ¿ a quien estas escondiendo? Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas Molly y te aseguro que es mucho mejor para ti que me lo digas voluntariamente.

Detrás de esa puerta cerrada, me encontraba yo escuchando todo atentamente y controlando mi respiración para evitar dar una señal de que estaba allí. Estaba seguro de que Molly no iba a traicionarme, al menos con palabras porque sabia que ante la figura amenazante de Mycroft su subconsciente le haría revelar algo por muy pequeño que fuese que haría que el se enterase de todo.

-Sherlock déjate de juegos infantiles y hazme el favor de salir -le oí decir.

-¿Pero que dices?-exclamo Molly-Sherlock no esta aquí…Mycroft sabes que Sherlock esta muerto.

-Mi hermano cree que puede engañar a todo el mundo con un teatrillo de poca monta y unos cuantos papeles falsificados-le dijo el- puede ser que los haya engañado a todos, incluido John Watson, pero mi hermano no me puede engañar, mi inteligencia es superior a la suya y siempre voy un paso por delante de el.

-¿Papeles falsificados?-le dijo ella- De verdad no se de que me hablas.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo querida-le dice el-te lo voy a pedir por ultima vez Sherlock, sal de esa habitación y por una vez en tu vida compórtate como un hombre.

No quería salir, no quería echar por la borda todo el plan pero tampoco quería que Mycroft hiciera daño a Molly Hooper, si a ella le pasaba algo yo estaba perdido ya que habría perdido a la única persona que podía cubrirme las espaldas. Así que quite el pestillo de la puerta y salí a enfrentarme con Mycroft Holmes, el único que había descubierto mi plan.

Apenas le había echado una rápida mirada para sacar mis propias conclusiones sobre cómo iba su vida. Había engordado unas cuantas libras mas, siete era lo mas probable aunque el diría que seis y media, sus gusto para vestir seguía siendo tan cuestionable como siempre pero aun así mantenía sus trajes limpios y en perfecto estado como si los acabara de comprar, en su mano derecha sostenía su inseparable paraguas negro, si ese paraguas pudiera hablar la de cosas que podría llegar a contarnos; por ultimo observe que en su coronilla sus raíces comenzaba a clarear síntoma de que su cuerpo comenzaba a dar señales de su edad aunque por el color del resto del pelo eso me decía que Mycroft estaba escondiendo eso bajo un tinte no muy eficiente.

-Sherlock Holmes-dijo el girándose hacia mi- me alegra que por fin des la cara.

-¿ Como sabias que estaba vivo?-le pregunte- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Mi querido e ingenuo hermano-me dijo el con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿ de verdad creías que ibas a conseguir engañarme con tu pésima pantomima ante el doctor John Watson o con unos papeles de defunción falsificados? Trabajo para el gobierno británico, ¿de verdad creías que nunca había visto unos documentos falsificados? Que inocente llegas a ser Sherlock. Y sobre tu segunda pregunta la respuesta es muy sencilla, seguro que tu ya lo has deducido.

-Molly era la única que sabia que estaba vivo porque me ayudo a fingir mi muerte, así que era elemental el hecho de que me estuviera escondiendo-le dije.

-Exacto-afirmo el- ¿ves como es imposible que puedas engañarme Sherlock?

-Admito que has conseguido desbaratar mi plan-le dije- ¿ pero a que has venido?

¿ que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Ambos sabemos que no puedes estar aquí escondido eternamente-me explico el- si yo te he encontrado otros podrán hacerlo, otros que quieran darte caza, verte muerto.

-¿Hablas de los socios de Moriarty?-pregunto Molly.

-Elemental-le dije.-ellos quieren vengar la muerte de su jefe.

-He tenido este piso bajo vigilancia toda una semana-nos dijo Mycroft- y mis agentes han descubierto que hay alguien sospechoso rondando por aquí, lo he investigado. Su nombre es Sebastian Moran.-añadió sacando una foto de una carpeta negra- ¿ os suena haberle visto?

Observe la foto que nos enseñaba, en ella se veía a un hombre de unos 30 años vestido de negro, alta, de constitución fuerte, de cabello rubio y tez clara, los ojos me eran imposibles de ver debido a que llevaba gafas de sol con la que los ocultaba.

-Este hombre ha sido militar-observe-por su corte de pelo y su rasurado, ademas de su forma de vestir típicamente militar a excepción del color de esta. Por ultimo me fijo en la posición de su cuerpo, firme y recto, como lo haría un militar.

-Coronel Sebastian Moran-me contesto Mycroft- ha participado con notables logros en la guerra de Irak, recientemente pidió el traslado a Londres. En la carpeta tienes toda la información que mis hombres han encontrado sobre el.

Mire por encima el documento que Mycroft me daba. Nacido en Londres. Educado en Eton. Asistió a Cambridge. Experto cazador y tirador excepcional. Proveedor de armas en muchas de las actuales guerras, considerado uno de los hombres mas temidos en África. Aun así, su nombre no parecía relacionado con la red criminal de Moriarty.

-Es un hombre peligroso-observe.

-El segundo hombre más peligrosos de todo Londres-me aseguro Mycroft- y tan cuidadoso como lo fue su mano derecha, me es imposible relacionarlos entre si. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿ Mi ayuda?-le pregunte.

-Si, no me lo hagas repetir mas veces, ya sabes que odio tener que pedirte ayuda-me dijo el- pero este hombre suministra armas a nuestro enemigos pero no puedo darle caza y da la casualidad que eres de su interés. Así que te contrato para que me des mas pruebas de lo involucrado que esta en esto y de paso tu podrás investigarlo en lo referente a la red criminal de Moriarty. He encontrado tres personas en diferentes países que están dispuestos a colaborar y darte cobijo el tiempo que estés en su país, el cual será indefinido ya que yo me encargare de vigilar sus movimientos para saber cuando esta cerca de ti. Yo cuidare de ti Sherlock, como llevo haciendo desde que éramos niños.

Y así fue como durante tres años estuve en tres países diferentes investigando con la ayuda de tres colaboradores al coronel Sebastian Moran mientras le enviaba mis informes a Mycroft a la espera de poder volver a Londres y poder recuperar mi vida. Pero por fin, había recibido la orden de reunirme con Mycroft en su despacho del club Diógenes, donde el me esperaba para informarme de la situación del caso que me había encargado, por mi parte a mi red solo le faltaban tres hilos para poder echarla sobre Moran y limpiar mi manchada reputación.

La secretario de Mycroft, Anthea, me esperaba fuera del aeropuerto con un coche negro el cual nos condujo al lugar acordado. Estaba apunto de llegar al despacho de mi hermano cuando vi como una figura de estatura media entraba en este como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Mycroft Holmes-dijo una voz- ¿ me puedes decir porque pagas a la señora Hudson para que no alquile el 221B de Baker Street?

¿John? ¿Qué hacia John en el Club Diógenes? ¿ Y a que se refería con que Mycroft haragana a la señora Hudson para que no alquilara mi viejo apartamento?

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aqui estoy de nuevo, siento el retraso pero he tenido un cumulo de acontecimientos ( entre ellos que un familiar cercano estaba grave en el hospital) que no me han dejado escribir mucho. Pero aquí estoy.

Es el primer cap con el punto de vista de Sherlock, algo que me ha costado mucho, pero espero no decepcionar a én como veis, he intentado seguir la linea de los libros y hacer aparecer una versión actualizada de Sebastian Moran intentando ser lo mas fiel posible a la saga. A partir de aquí comienza al acción, Sherlock esta listo para dar caza a Moran y viceversa. Ademas queda muy poco para el reencuentro de Holmes y Watson!De nuevo espero que os guste y los comentarios son bien recibidos al igual que las sugerencias!

Nos leemos!


	5. The Empty House  Part 1

The Empty House ( Part 1) 

Entre como una exhalación al despacho de Mycroft Holmes sin ni siquiera pensar que lo más probable es que este estuviera ocupado intentando resolver o encubrir algún nuevo escándalo que azotara al gobierno británico. Por un instante olvide los modales que mis padres se habían molestado en inculcarme, olvide la posición de Mycroft y olvide donde me encontraba. Simplemente perdí mi paciencia, y tenia mucha gracias a que Sherlock me la había puesto a prueba demasiadas veces.

-Mycroft Holmes-dije entrando por la puerta- ¿ me puedes decir porque pagas a la señora Hudson para que no alquile el 221B de Baker Street?

Por suerte para mi no se encontraba reunido sino que estaba sentado con su en su silla con una taza de té caliente en su mano izquierda y con la otra toqueteando una documentos que tenia en su escritorio. Por su expresión deduje que no estaba muy contento de verme.

-John Watson-me dijo con voz pastosa-¿ no crees que antes de entrar en mi despacho como si fuera tuyo tendrías que haber llamado? ¿Dónde están esos modales que siempre has tenido?

-Contesta a mi pregunta-le exigí furioso.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado para contestar a tus estupidas preguntas John-me dice el- de verdad, me encantaría ponerme a charlar contigo ahora mismo pero…estoy ocupado, cosas del gobierno británico no necesitas saber mas. Pero ya iré a tomar el delicioso té que prepara la señora Hudson. Porque si no he sido mal informado has vuelto al 221B, ¿ a que se ha debido ese cambio?

-Te has llevado las cosas de Sherlock-le dije- sus experimentos, sus libros predilectos, su violín.

-Son las cosas de mi hermano-me contesta el- tengo el derecho a quedármelas.

-¿Dónde las tienes?-le pregunto.

-Las he donado a alguien que las necesitaba-me contesta el.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso?-le espete furioso y asqueado-¡Son las cosas de Sherlock!¡ Los objetos que el mas valoraba!

-Sherlock esta muerto John-replica el- de nada va a servir que sus cosas se llenen de polvo si alguien las puede estar usando.

-¿Y porque nadie mas puede vivir en el 221B?-le pregunté.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano volverías allí-me contesto el- solo o acompañado. Y supongo que has vuelto solo.

-¿Y qué te dice que no tengo pareja?-le pregunto-Oh, por supuesto-exclamo-Me has estado espiando. No tienes ningún derecho a espiarme Mycroft, ¿me oyes? ¡Ninguno!

-Me preocupo por ti de la misma forma que lo hacía por mi querido hermano-me dice el.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi-replique furioso- yo sé cuidar de mi mismo. Me voy, hasta otra Mycroft.

-¿Cómo va tu blog?-me pregunto con el mismo tono que usaba mi psiquiatra.

-¿ Y como te va a ti la dieta?-le pregunte con el mismo tono que solía usar Sherlock antes de irme de su despacho.

Salí del despacho mas furioso de lo que había entrado y me dirigí a la calle sin rumbo fijo, aun así tuve tiempo de ver a Anthea hablar con un hombre que por las pintas que llevaba bien podía ser uno de los hombres que Mycroft había enviado para seguirme, con largo abrigo negro, y una gorra oscura que le tapaba gran parte de su rostro. No sabia quien era pero le odie, le odiaba por estar vigilándome, por ayudar a Mycroft a controlar mi vida, me sentía como una pieza de ajedrez que el movía a su antojo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a Charing Cross cuando recibir una llamada de parte de Lestrade, tenía la sensación de que Mycroft lo llamaba para calmar mis ánimos o para controlarme, como aquella vez en el caso que nos presento Henry Knight.

-¿Qué pasa Lestrade?-le pregunte.

-¿Recuerdas la muerte de Ronald Adair?-me pregunto.

Claro que la recordaba, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Sherlock resolviendo casos había adquirido la costumbre de leer en la prensa o por Internet las noticias sobre los más destacados asesinatos que Scotland Yard tenía que resolver. Y la muerte del joven Adair presentaba unos extraños detalles que captaron mi atención de inmediato.

Ronald Adair era un joven de veinticinco años que provenía de una de las familias más antiguas de la City, le encantaba jugar y apostar muy fuerte. Una noche una de sus sirvientas lo encontró muerto en su despacho con un disparo en la frente. Se rumoreaba por las redes sociales que no se había encontrado el arma, que el desdichado joven había cerrado por dentro su habitación y que además se había encontrado dinero y objetos de valor en la sala, por lo que el móvil no pudo ser el robo.

-Si-afirme- lo recuerdo bastante bien.

-Necesito que vengas a Scotland Yard-me pido- tu trabajaste con Sherlock.

-Tu también-le dije.

-Ya pero tu conoces sus métodos mejor que nadie-me dijo- por favor John, estoy desesperado.

Entonces, en ese preciso momento, sentí lo que Sherlock debió de haber sentido cuando la gente acudía a pedirle ayuda. Puede que fuera por eso por lo que acepte o porque así mantenía viva la memoria de mi amigo. El caso es que acepte.

Lestrade me dio los informes en cuanto llegue a Scotland Yard. Por lo visto antes de morir estuvo jugando con un hombre apellidado Moran y que al parecer tenia una coartada muy solida, al igual que el resto de la gente de la mesa donde Adair jugó. El informe también rebelaba que era el quien había cerrado la puerta y no el asesino porque de haber sido este tendría que haber salido por la ventana colocada a una altura de seis pisos y de haber conseguido bajar no solo hubiera sido visto por alguien sino que al haber un parterre con flores este habría dejado sus huellas en el.

Leí varias veces en mi casa el informe de la muerte de Ronald Adair pero no logre desentrañar nada que me diera una nueva pista sobre quien le había dado esa astuta muerte. Frustrado por no haber podido sacar nada nuevo me dirigí a dar una vuelta para poder aclarar mi mente.

Cuando volví la señora Hudson me anuncio que había llegado alguien a verme pero que no había dicho quien era. Teniendo en cuenta que no solía tener visitas no pude evitar sino sentir mucha curiosidad.

El visitante era un hombre mayor, de figura encorvada y rostro cansado, llevaba un abrigo color pardusco bastante sucio y al lado del sillón de Sherlock había dejado su bastón.

-Soy el doctor Watson-le dije- la señora Hudson me ha dicho que ha venido a verme.

Alzo la mirada y clavo sus ojitos azules rodeados por las arruguitas causadas por sonreír en mí, no dijo nada durante un breve tiempo lo cual me molesto.

-Señor-le dije- no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué desea?

Fue a abrir la boca pero le asalto un ataque de tos terrible que le impedía hablar.

-¿Quiere un vaso de agua?-le pregunte alarmado

El asintió con la cabeza y yo corrí a la cocina a por el vaso. Cuando volví ese hombre ya no estaba. Seguía habiendo un hombre vestido con la ropa del misterioso anciano pero este era una persona distinta, alguien que yo conocía, alguien que ya no estaba a mi lado, alguien a quien yo quería.

¿Cómo no iba a reconocer al hombre de ojos azules, pelo revuelto oscuro y pómulos "cortantes"? Pero era imposible que fuera el, estaba muerto, lo vi antes mis ojos y sé que ellos no me engañaron.

-Hola John-me dijo una voz que removió hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Sherlock-susurre-estás vivo.

Y entonces todo para mí se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>En fin después no se cuantos días sin publicar he vuelto. Lamento no haber podido publicar en todo este tiempo, no fueron cosa de los trabajos solamente sino perdí la fic entera ( que ya había terminado) y otros proyectos porque mi pen drive se estropeo, fue un duro golpe porque he perdido mucho tiempo que habia dedicado a estos proyectos.<p>

Bien, yo no se como se lo montaran en la BBC para hacer este cap pero yo he intentado seguir con algunos cambios el texto original de "La aventura de la casa vacía ( o deshabitada según la edición). Espero que os guste y de nuevo mis disculpas.


	6. Nota de la autora

Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada y lamento no haber dicho porque, también lamento el tener que dejar temporalmente la fic, quizás algún día la retome pero ahora por ahora no puedo.

Cuando deje de publicar fue porque aunque tenia muchas ideas recibí una de las peores noticias que a una le pueden dar en esta vida, de tal forma que mi vida ha cambiado, todo ha pasado a segundo plano ya que me estoy dedicando a vivir con esa noticia.

Quizás cuando todo esto acabe vuelva, no lo se. Ante todo gracias por leerme y en especial a Valdemar por sus consejos. Fue un placer. Lamento tener que dejar la historia asi, de verdad, pero es algo que me supera, solo os pido que seais comprensivas.


End file.
